


In The Rain

by mar_sin_nua



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-25
Updated: 2006-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_sin_nua/pseuds/mar_sin_nua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...it's not all bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Rain

"C'mon Jayne - if we don't hurry we're gonna miss it!" Kaylee called after him, running down the cargo hold and towards the open doors, dragging Jayne behind her.

"Miss what? Gorram it girl, it's pissing rain out there!" Jayne said, pulling back on Kaylee, making her stop.

"Exactly! Come on!" She pleaded, pulling as hard as she could. She could see Jayne's shoulder's give as he sighed and stopped holding back. "Good, now let's go!" She continued running towards the doors when Jayne stopped again. "Jayne..!"

"Just wait a second - you're gonna get my hat wet." He said as he took off the orange knit hat and placed it carefully on a dry crate. "All right." Kaylee took lead again and brought them both out into the pouring rain. It was pounding down onto them and into the mud at their feet. He was soaked within seconds. "Kaylee, I don't see how being out here is good for anything but-" he stopped as he looked over to her. The rain had soaked her as well. The thin shirt she was wearing was clinging to her skin, to every curve of her body. Even her hair being wet and hanging there touching her face was arousing. There were tiny drops of water on her eyelashes and her lips were parted just so as the water kept them moist and glistening. Jayne walked towards her and moved her hair away from her face as he leaned down and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss as her tongue explored his mouth and her hands roamed his body. She broke away.

"Being out here in the rain ain't good for anything but... What?" She asked

"Huh?"

"Uh-huh." Kaylee said and smiled.


End file.
